Run Away, Love
by HogwartShinobi
Summary: Run. That's all Kasumi could as she raced down the rainy sidewalk. Though tennis shoes splatted against puddles, drenching brown jeans- it didnt matter. All she knew was she had get away. But to One Piece?
1. And So It Begins

**Um -waves sheepishly- Hello there... Miss me? -hides-**

**Yeah yeah. It's a self-insert. But their's a 90 percent chance Ill delete it anyway so just click the back button if you arent interested. I thought now, during the fillers, would be a cool time to add a character without messing with the plot too much. This takes place a few days after Water 7 as they sail towards Brooke. So yes. Spoilers :P Deal with it.**

**This is also a chance to recooperate my descriptive/bigger vocab. juices and get'em flowing. You see, I built this house recently - It's made of writer's block -.-**

**I wont have any updating time specificlly; No commitment ;) XD **

* * *

Run. That's all Kasumi could as she raced down the rainy sidewalk. Though tennis shoes splatted against puddles, drenching brown jeans- it didnt matter. All she knew was she had _get away._

Tightly embraced to her chest was a bookbag with her belongings, protected by the leather. The wind wiped her flushed face, making her squint her eyes, sometimes even closing them as she ran. Her sides burned and her heart raced, but that was just a small price to pay for freedom.

---

"Nami-Swaaaan! Robin-chaaaawn!"

The calls of _Thousand Sunny-Go's_ chef echoed through the intercom as he beckoned his beloveds. His voice traveled throughtout the ship, signalling lunch. Monkey D. Luffy, _Sunny-Go's_ captain took no time in hesitating at the mention of food. The Mugiwara kaizoku met up on the larger deck, seating around the table on the grass.

"Today's lunch looks beautiful, Chef-san." Nico Robin complimented. The cook clasped his hands together in adoration, hearts bugging from his eyes.

Zoro grunted. "Yeah. You finally decide to take cooking lessons?" He questioned nonchalantly.

Sanji growled, a stress mark spinning on the side of his temple. "If you dont like it - Dont eat it!" He snapped, snatching the plate away from the swordsman. Zoro returned the glare and within a few seconds they were in an absolute brawl. But of course, anyone that new the Straw Hats knew it was simply normal rivalry.

"This ham is SUPAAA!" Franky exclaimed, ripping off another piece from his fork in a single bite. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp simultaneously nodded, stuffing their faces even faster. Robin closed her eyes, flashing a trademark smile. Nami simply rolled hers, smacking them all in the back of the head.

Yes, it was a normal day on the _Sunny-Go_. Partly cloudly with a chance of rain during nightfall. A few days ago they had just left Water 7 and were now traveling to the Mermaid Island Kokoro mentioned recently before their departure. Excitment rushed raced through their minds at just the thought, but so did a feeling of relaxation. Robin and Usopp were back and now Franky could settle down with the crew as their newest member.

"After lunch, let's go fishing!" It was more of an order than a request to the Gunner and Doctor as the two nodded vigeriously. Franky smirked, leaning back in his chair and taking a swig of orange cola. "The fish tank is waiting." He said, gesturing the hatch leading to said tank. After one last gulp of rum Luffy literally jumped into the air, throwing out his right arm to snatch up the three fishing rods by the kitchen door and have them come right back with a 'snap'. "YOSHE!"

Usopp, Chopper and Luffy dashed off to find a good fishing spot as the rest ate.

"So, Robin." Nami started, "Did you find any information on what Kokoro told us?"

Robin sipped her coffee. "A bit. I have plently of more books to research." She informed.

"Ah, I see. Well, I have to finish some headings. Thank you, Sanji-kun!" Nami bade her goodbyes and headed off to her room.

"Hai, Nami-swaaaan!" Sanji hollered back, waving his arms in the air in admiration.

Things continued on as Sunny-Go kept up. After Robin finished her coffee, she returned to her room as well. They were stopping at an island soon and there they would have to wait a few hours for the log pose to set in. She changed into some move comfortable clothes and put on her sun hat. Hopefully today would be simple just 'good'.

---

"Not going back...Kasumi wheezed as she continued running.

There are many different reasons for running, but the two most common ones are simple - Running to, or running from. Now, as Kasumi chanted to keep herself going, Im sure you've already realized that she probably wasnt running _to_, but _from_ something, more specifically, someone. But that is not important now. What's important is just where exactly this sixteen-year-old girl stands in this story, ne?

'Im far enough. I have to be...' Kasumi thought as she finally stopped running. Looking at her surrounds, she was where she wanted to be - Lost. Lost and far away from that stupid one story house with the cliche pickett fence and the people living inside. Kasumi knew that it wasnt stupidity that drove her away, even though that's what most people will probably think when they find out she had left. It was pure fear and anger. And as she stood cold and alone on the curb she surprisingly did not feel scared at all.

"This isn't as bad as those movies make it seem." She muttered, tossing her bookbag's strap over her shoulder. She started down the street again, avoiding bumping into passerbys, particularly with sharp-ended umbrellas. The rain that poured from the heavens clearly wasnt going to stop soon, so she glanced up at the shops she thought she might hang around in for awhile. Resturants werent too good, they'd expect her to by something and she wasnt hungry; Wasting what little money she brought with her would not be good. Perhaps that clothing department? No. Desparate or not, Kasumi loathed shopping. Even staying in the store seemed to zap her energy. Then it caught her eye.

A manga store.

Picking up her pace, she reached said store and put a hand on the front door. With a push and a jingle from the enterance bells above, she entered letting the warmth hit her face appericativly. She sighed happily, taking it in for a moment.

"Oh dear, look at you!" Kasumi's eyes flew open and she let out a very dignified scream.

Not that a squeal of surprise could be dignified.

"-Judas Priest!" The girl exclaimed, falling back against the door. "Personal space!"

Indeed Kasumi had the right to utter this as she opened her eyes to see another face staring back three inches from hers. The face was now looking down at her, smiling broadly. "You poor thing. Soaking wet is what you are!"

A somewhat older woman, about twenty-five or so help the girl up, handing her a towel. Kazuki stared at it.

"Oh go ahead, plently of kids come in here on rainy days without umbrellas. I keep those spare, just in case it's one of those days." The woman explained. She paused. "Oh look! It is!" She laughed, reaching up a hand to scratch the back of her neck. Kasumi just stared, somewhat confused.

"..." The lady stared back until she sweatdropped. "Assuming you want to look at my stock of manga now, ne ne?"

"Oh right- Uh." The girl moved her way to the aisles of shelves while the woman went back to her cashier counter. "Ill be over here when you're ready, Hun."

"I um- I think Im going to take awhile." Kasumi replied, taking off her grey beanie cap and scrubbing her dark-brown hair with the towel.

"No problem, I've got nothing but time." The woman assured, jabbing a thumb at the opening times on the door. Kasumi blinked when she glanced up at it, for the sign merely said, 'Open 24/7'...Odd. Shaking her head, Kasumi went down the back row which was devoted for one manga - the one she was looking for.

"One Piece!" She whispered with a smile. It was like just seeing the golden letters printed on the spine of the paperback made her forget all her troubles.

"I see you like this series."

"AH!!" Kasumi jumped, throwing the towel in the air. The woman caught it with a smile, dangling it infront of her face. "Done with this?"

"How did you-? I didnt see you-!"

"You know, Echiiro Oda was just a kid like you. A bit younger with passion for drawing. And that's all you need to accomplish something. Just the passion for it. Do you have a passion for something...?"

"...Kasumi." The girl introduced hesitantly, "And yes. I do have a passion." Kasumi pulled a volume off the shelf and turned it over. "I love to write."

The woman's smile grew. "And that's all you'll ever need to do, Ms. Kasumi." The woman began to walk back to her spot at the front. Kasumi glanced up. "You...Like One Piece?"

"Oh, on a scale you can't even imgaine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well." The woman hop onto the counter and sat herself down. "I read this manga when it first was introduced. It's pretty old-"

"But it gets better and better." Kasumi finished. The woman's face lit up, "Exactly! Not only that- I own all the volumes, alot of merchandise and such. But that's nothing to brag about. Anyone can own something." Kasumi agreed with this. "I dont wanna brag; But I think I know everything there is to One Piece." The woman said in a sly yet proud voice.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Even as much as Oda himself?"

"Even as much as Oda himself."

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Even the littlest detail?"

"Even the littlest detail."

Kasumi was skeptical now. Not only was an extremely boastful statment, how was that even possible? She carefully, but quickly, put the book back on the shelf before seating herself on the floor, crossing her arms and legs.

"Who's Mugiwara-kaizokudan's firstmate?"

"Oh pfft. Easiest question ever. Zoro! What was the name of the arc where Sanji first speaks with Crocodile?"

"Psh, duh. Little Garden. Why is the island called Little Garden even though it's so big?"

"Because it was little to the Giants that lived there. When Vivi leaves the ship and Zoro is the only one that doesn't seem to be phased, what does Luffy call him?"

"Santouryuu, but Usopp said it wasnt an insult, so he called him youtouryu. What number follows Zoro's Pondo Hou attack?"

"108 regularly! What did Luffy say he was a afraid of, even though he shouldnt be?"

"Getting shot at! In the Crossover short film, who did Luffy and Goku team up to fight, from One Piece of course."

"Ive seen that millions of times! Enel, the _ex_-Sky Lord. First attack SogeKing uses?"

"Metallic Star! What can Sanji supposidly see the instant he meets a girl?"

"Their 3 sizes. What's Robin's?"

"99, 59, 85. What does Paulie-"

"Wrong."

"...EH?"

"It's 89."

"What's 89?"

"Ugh- Of all the questions- Her hip size is 89, not 85."

"..."

"..."

"You lie."

"Nope."

The woman's face turned from a shocked look to a mischevious grin. This worried Kasumi. "What?" She questioned, ready to run out the door. If this chick was some kind of child killer, Kasumi was certainly not going to stay for long.

Instead of answering, the woman stood, making her way behind the counter. This worried Kasumi even more; She stood herself up, putting on her beanie cap. She heard a drawer open.

_'Sweet Jesus! She has a gun and she's gonna frikkin shoot me!'_

"Here." The girl was pulled from her prediction when the woman set a small teasure chest on the counter. Slowly, Kasumi stepped toward the front of the store, suspious as she went. Once in front of the chest, the storekeeper opened the lid carefully, revealing...

"A skeleton key?"

The woman smiled, pushing the chest toward her. "Not just any key. It's a...Collector's item. That's real gold, you know. Engraved in the front is the kanji 'Straw Hat', the back says reads 'Pirate crew'." Kasumi leaned closer, "Like...Mugiwara Kaizokudan?"

"Something like that. Im not too well with kanji." The shopkeeper admitted with a shrug.

"Then how did you know it said-"

"-It's yours."

Kasumi stared that the woman, "..."

"I dont know if you believe in magic, but it's always good to think it somewhat exists, ne?" The woman carefully picked up the key, holding it up to the light above delicatly. "Even when you dont know it, sometimes you wish things could be answered simply by saying, 'It's magic'. When I got this key, the man that gave it to me said it held magical properties. Of course, that's not really why I bought it - I just thought it looked cool." The woman chuckled, turning to take a strip of braided leather off the shelf behind her and looping it through the hole on the top of the key. Once tied, she put it around Kasumi's neck. The girl looked down, grasping it. "I-I couldnt-"

"I insist. There hasnt been a soul to walk through that door and show me the compassion and loyalty you have. If anything One Piece fan deserves that key, it's you."

The words made Kasumi's face flush. "But- I mean, come on. You just met me! Surely there are others out there that liked One Piece more...How do you know I deserve-"

"You dont just 'like' One Piece. I can see it. When you saw the words on the spine of those books, you didnt just see it as that. You saw it as a magical piece of literature that took you someplace better than this one. A place full of opportunities this world cant even imagine to offer. You probably think Im crazy, spouting off nosense about a simple comic book. But Im sure you'll find out, not everything is as it seems."

It was quiet. So quiet, in fact, it was the loudest sound Kasumi had ever heard.

---

It was a good thing Robin had brought her sun hat. The skys above had not a cloud in sight while the sun shone down on the busy town they were visiting.

"Adventure, adventure!" Luffy chanted as he jogged ahead of his crew on the docks of Qualls Isle.

"Luffy! Dont wonder off yet," Nami warned, "Wait till we eat lunch!"

The captain obeyed and the eight Straw Hat members turned into a fancy sushi resturant. They brought two table together and sat around it. The moment a waiter came to take their order, Luffy starting spouting all the items he wanted before the others even picked up their menus. But none found it strange, for it was completely normal to them. Soon, they finished up their meal, payed and left, leaving everyone in the resturant dumbfounded at the mess the pirates left at their table.

"Sometimes I wonder why we even eat in public..." The Navigator thought aloud, ruefully.

Usopp grinned, "Because sooner or later, Sanji needs a break! OW!"

The marksman rubbed the lump on his head as Sanji put his foot back down, rushing to Nami's hand,"For you, I'd cook till I'd die if you wanted me to, Nami-swaaaan!" He confessed.

The woman was about to reply when something caught her eye. It was shiny. It was pretty. It was-

"GOLD!" She squealed, pulling away from Sanji so fast he fell. Zoro gave a smirk, looking down at the chef. "Idiot."

The whole crew crowded a small stall, decorated with various trinkets, gold and jewelry. The man who owned the stall welcomed them, naming most of the merchandise.

"You seem like a fine young lady, perhaps you're interested in these jade necklaces? Or maybe these ruby earring!"

"What's this?" Chopper questioned, poking a gold duck-shaped object. Meanwhile, Luffy was off to the side, brushing his finger across some wind chimes. He laughed, doing it some more. As everyone browsed, their historian seemed to take interst in the gold skeleton key that was propped up on a velvet pillow behind the man.

"You seem to give that item special care, ne?"

---

"What does it go to, anyway?" Kasumi finally managed to ask. The shopkeeper looked up at the ceiling for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face. She then shrugged her shoulders, "The last guy who owned it said it could open up any door."

"Any?"

"Yup! Magical, huh?"

"Right..." Kasumi's famous skeptical stare crossed her face again, "Well, does it?"

Now it was the woman's turn for her famous mischevious smile.

"Why dont you try and find out?"

---

The stall owner glanced from Robin to where she was inquiring at. He grinning, picking up the key with cautiousness. "This key," He started, "Is magic."

All the pirates stopped their rumaging and turned their attention to the old man. "Eh?"

"It can open any door, just by placing this in the lock and turning it." He explained. "Would you like to try?" He held out the key, letting Luffy snatch it and stare at it in awe. Franky looked at the man, "Where can we try it?"

"There's a building behind here," The man pulled the cloth that made up the back of the stall to show a inn style living building. "The front door is locked."

Nami crossed her arms, "Do you really expect us to believe that little key opens all doors?"

Zoro grunted in agreement, "Sounds like bullshit if you ask me."

Luffy made a whining noise, drooping his head to the left, "Maaaaaah, Nami, Zoro! You're no fun!" He complained, "I wanna try!"

Since no one was in the mood to argue, they let Luffy walk over to the door and shove the key into the keyhole.

---

"Over there. The storage room is locked, try to open it with the key." The woman jabbed a thumb over to her left where a large white door with the sign, 'Staff Only' remained locked. Kasumi stared at it for a bit.

_'Well, this is obvious bogus. I mean, come on! A key that can open all door? How old does this woman think I am? She's probably trying to get me close enough to that door so she can shove me in and hold me for ransom or something.'_

She looked down at the key, _'But then what if it really does do what she said it does? ...Argh! Curse my curiousity!'_

Kasumi made her way to the door, taking her time in taking the key off from around her neck and placing it in the keyhole. At first, she thought it wouldnt work, because at already she could tell it was a modern door - There was not anyway way the skeleton key could open it. But to the girls surprise, it fit like a glove. She suddenly felt excited and nervous at the same time. It wasnt really a big deal, but for some reason she was getting this weird feeling it was something more.

Holding her breath, she turned the key.

---

"Well, did it open?" Franky shouted from the stall as Luffy stood in front of the door. The boy turned around, "Oi, old guy! I think this key is broken!" He shouted.

Back with the others, they all sweatdropped.

"Marimo was right. What a load of crap." Sanji muttered, taking one last drag from a cigarette. Usopp and Chopper stood up straight from their excited poses, looking disappointed.

"Hey, old man. This is just some charade to get your customers to buy stuff, ne? Come on Luffy! We're going!" Nami stated. Luffy caught up with the others as they continued on through the streets. He suddenly remembered he was still carrying the key. "Wait! I forgot to return this to the old guy!"

"Hurry back - Dont get lost, Captain-san." Robin said. Luffy nodded, turning the corner.

"Hey old guy! I forgot to give you your- key..." Luffy looked left the right, the around the street. The old man and his stall were gone.

---

Kasumi rattle the lock, trying to get the door to open. She sighed. _'Just as I thought.'_

"Yo, this cheap thing doesnt-!" Kasumi blinked once she turned around. "Uhhhh..."

The girl once again found herself in that loud silence.

"What the hell, where'd she go!"

Indeed, Kasumi seemed to be the only one in the manga shop as she looked in every direction, even up. The rain outside hit harder, showing that if the door opened, she would have felt the wind and heard water falling. Needless to say, Kasumi Ren was offically freaked out.

"Okie dokie...Im offiically freaked out..." The girl announced to no one. "Uh, Ms. Manga store owner lady?"

Silence.

"Anybody?"

Creeeak.

Kasumi jumped. "The fear of turning around and seeing an open door has washed over me..." She narrated.

She slowly turned around, fears concluded as real. The storage room door was wide open, blackness darker than it should have been on the other side. Kasumi stumbled back, scared just looking at it.

There was a sudden crack of lightening and the store lights went out.

"OH HOW CLICHE WAS THAT!" Kasumi exclaimed, flailing her arms up at the ceiling. With a huff of frustration and anxiousness, she turned to the front door of the manga shop and jerked it open.

Only, it wouldnt open.

Kasumi jiggled the door a bit more.

"Uh oh." She squealled. She fisted the glass a bit to get anyone's attention outside, but it was too late and dark for anyone to notice her. She glanced over her shoulder every few seconds at the open storage door, simply freaking out everytime she did.

"Unecessary situations call for unecessary action!" Kasumi stated, sweeping some manga off a nearby shelf and ripping said shelf from the aisle. _'Im not about to get caught up in here! And if I get arrested for breaking OUT of someplace- at least Ill be outta here!' _She concluded. Holding up the sheet of metal, she got ready to thrust it against the glass door.

"Okay, one, two, thr- ACK!"

Kasumi fell to the ground, the shelf flying from her hands. She shrieked again as the same thing that tripped her wrapped itself around her ankle, dragging her across the store towards the storage room. She glanced back, the darkness now actually coming OUT of the room.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" She screamed, turning back and clawing at the ground. She grabbed onto a table leg as she passed, but ended up dragging it along to. "Ah! Please God, not like this!" Soon her legs disappeared through the door, then her waist, making her scream again at the ice cold feeling. Now she was through the door, save for her hands which were gripping onto the doorframe at any last attempts of saving herself.

"Leggo!" Kasumi fought, kicking at the substance pulling at her ankle. She yelled a yell of many emotions. Of anger and persistance, but also fear and horror. She was surround by her biggest fear and more.

Just then, the darkness let her go, letting her dangle from the doorframe above. She was somewhat relieved, but even more terrified. "Oh come on! At least I knew someone was with me when you were draggin' me to my doom!" Her voice echoed on and on through the empty space. She winced, trying to reach up and pull herself out of the darkness.

"Argh, come on..." She tried to encourage herself, "Just- just pull yourself up..."

Even in the dark, she could tell everything was getting blurry as tears began streaming down her face. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would let go from exaustion if she didnt pull herself up now. But it was not like she could do that anyway. There wasnt a day in her life she could do a pull up and now it was coming back to haunt her.

"Damn it, Kasumi! Dont you dare let go!" She scolded herself. "You're gonna- arh! You're gonna get out of here and finish what you started by running away in the first place!"

As she struggled, she didnt seem to notice a small glow emitting itself from far below her. As she told herself to keep going, the light got brighter and bigger, catching the girl's attention. She looked down as best she could from her position and stared in awe. Below her was like a sort of pond. It rippled with light. But what made her stare was not the light, but the images reflecting in it. It was an island. She saw people the size of ants walking below through buildings and streets.

Kasumi looked back up at the doorframe, then to the pond then back to the doorframe.

"I could let go..." She argued, "But... But!" As she spoke her grip seemed to loosened bit by bit on it's on. Soon she found herself falling towards the pond.

---

"Vegetables! Fresh fruits and vegetables!"

"Fish caught this morning! 200 belli a pound!"

Kasumi grunted softly, stirring a bit. She winced as she tried sitting up, her head spinning. "B-Belli?" She muttered, holding her head. She managed to sit up, blinking away the sleep in her eye. She relaxed her arms, letting them rest on the dusty dirt ground below her.

...Wait.

"Dirt ground?" She fully opened her eyes, looking down. "HOLY CRAP ON A FREAKING SANDWICH!" She screamed, jumping up. She scrambled to her feet, staring at her hands. She flexed them a bit, making sure they were hers. They moved the way they should have, making Kasumi freak out more. Beside her was a puddle from the dripping gutters above. She stared at herself, shock the only expression of her face. She pulled off her beanie cap, running a hand through her hair. It fell to the side of her head in choppy bangs. Stumbling back she pressed herself against a brick wall, which to her addition shock was-

"ANIME! OH MY GOD IM ANIME!" She stared flailing her arms like a true anime character, jumping around.

From the end of the alleyway she was in, a little boy dropped his lollipop, staring at Kasumi like the crazy spaz she was. She froze, waving hysterically, "HI LITTLE ANIME BOY! IM ANIIMATED TOO!" She screamed, eye twitching. The boy edged away and took off in a run.

Kasumi stood there, eye twitching till she slowly brought up a hand to slap herself. Hard.

"This is...This is extremely weird!" She whispered, putting her beanie cap back on. "Okay, Kasumi. Calm down. You have to stay calm. Let's get some facts straight. One, Im apparently hallucinating. Two, Im propably in a coma, just dreaming about being an anime character since I have an unhealthy obsession with it and three the Mugiwara crew just walked by-"

"..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kasumi, flailed her arms around once more, turning to run in the other direction till she figured out the hard way she was in a dead-end alleyway with a brick wall behind her. "Uhhhh..." Kasumi moaned, staring up at the all-too-famiular sky.

Luffy blinked, looking around as he and his crew traveled down the street. "Did you guys hear that scream?" He asked, scratching the top of his hat. The others shrugged in unison, "No." Luffy dismissed the thought as his imagination and let it go as they continued on.

"This is like- a nightmare or something." Kasumi whined, sitting up once more.

"Aw! I thought you would think of it as a dream come true!"

That voice. That carefree, immature voice. Kasumi slowly looked upward to meet faces with...Her.

"YOU! Y-YOU FREAK! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kasumi screamed, getting a handful of dirt and tossing it at the shopkeeper. The woman reeled back, dodging the attack.

"Oi, oi, oi! That hurts my feelings you know!" She whimpered, looking innocent. Suddenly, she smiled, bursting out in giggled. She did a little backflip getting closer to Kasumi, "Oh who am I kidding, I kinda am, huh?"

That's when our heroine realized the shopkeeper was floating. In mid air.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! SOME KIND OF FAIRY OR SOMETHING?"

The floating woman's face deadpanned, "You know just because I have little wings and a wand doesnt mean Im a fairy."

"Well then would you care to elborate?"

The older woman giggled, "Im your guardian."

"..."

"Im outta here." Kasumi leaned down to pick up her bag, throwing it over her shoulder and walked out of the alleyway, leaving her 'guardian' dumbfounded.

"W-Wait! Where are you going!" She called after, quickly following.

"Well since Ive accepted Im in the One Piece world," She started, quietly and calmly so as to not attract attention, "Im going to get as far away as possible from the Straw Hats and start a new life as a serving wench or possibly a librarian. And since apparently Franky is with them I assume Im in the Grandline in which my best bet for getting as far away as possible is to leave the Grandline and live on a small, safe island with a tiny population and a decent cul-de-sac."

The shopkeeper blinked. "Huh."

"Im leaving.?

"That's where I stop you."

SLAM!

"SON OF A- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Kasumi found herself on the ground once more, various people stopping to stare. Above her was an apparently invisble-to-all-except-Kasumi Guardian.

"Look," The woman snapped, flying down to grab Kasumi by the collar, "Ive worked over five milleniums to get to the position Ive acheived now and their is no way my child is going to just deny the destiny I have to have them fuflll. Ive had to go through hundreds of different annoying teenagers to get one with enough spirit as you and Im NOT letting you 'leave'! GOT IT!?"

"Umm...You're making a scene..." Kasumi choked out. The Guardiam looked up, sweatdropping. During her outburst, a crowded had gathered, staring in awe at Kasumi.

"Look, she's floating in mid air!"

"It looks like someone's choking her by the collar!"

"Is she a devilfruit user?"

Kasumi's guardian laughed nervously. "Whoopsie."

"You gonna let me down now, big shot?" Kasumi breathed. The woman did, letting her child fall to the ground. Kasumi righted herself, turning in the direction she was going. "Im sorry but this doesnt seem right- Im still leaving."

SLAM!

"OW!" Kasumi managed to only stumble back this time. "WHAT THE HELL DO I KEEP RUNNING INTO!"

"Sorry, hun," The guardian said in false apology, "But there's a forcefield around the entire island."

"Uh yeah, WHY!"

"So you dont leave the Straw Hats."

Kasumi clenched her fists. "I trusted you, ya know!" She hissed, turning in the direction of where she last saw the pirates go. Her guardian clapped several times with joy, floating close behind, "I knew you'd see it my way!"


	2. Anyone Hired A Maid?

****

Sorry if this chapter is a bit OOC. I havent written One Piece in awhile O.O Well, review and critque- I love it when you guys critize XD

PS: I fixed some problems in chapter one. The hyphens I put as dividers disappeared D:

* * *

Kasumi pushed her way through the busy market streets, walking on her tippy-toes to see over the crowds. It seemed that during her quarrel with her new, self-proclaimed 'guardian', the Mugiwara pirates split up, going off to look and shop on their own. Kasumi stopped walking, holding her stomache for a moment. She suddenly felt queasy. Just the thought of even looking at the real them made her uncontrollably nervous.

"I think Im gonnabe sick!" The girl gagged, leaning against a stationed market wagon for support. Her guardian lady, who floated above, her rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "You're a real sissy, you know that?"

"Shut up," Kasumi snapped in a low whisper as to not attracted unwanted attention.

"Hurry! Luffy and Zoro are moving away!"

Kasumi glanced up in time to see the two pirates turn the corner just up away. She gulped down the lump in her throat, exhaling. With a nod, she stood up straight, walking a steady pace around the corner after Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro. She spotted them, catching up easier now that they were starting to leave the crowded market and into the downtown area. The girl was now merely a few yards behind them.

She observed as the two chatted and wondered what they were talking about. This feeling of curiousity was soon replaced with terror as Zoro stopped talking for a moment, glancing over his shoulder, locking eyes with Kasumi suspiously. She gasped, halting instantly and pretended to be looking at the items a nearby stall was selling. To her relief, Luffy shouted something, distracting the swordsman from the girl. She sighed, blowing the bangs away from her face.

Our heroine, or should I say, our absolute frady-cat, continued on, biting lip as she got closer to her favorite characters of all time. A million questions were whizzing through her head. How was she going to do this?!

"How am I going to do this?!" Kasumi hissed at her guardian. The woman shrugged, "It's called saying 'hello'."

The girl snorted, "What am I suppose to say? 'Hey, Im Kasumi! Im from a different universe where you guys are fictional characters and Im you're biggest fan! Can I join your crew even though I have no business being here whatsoever'?!"

"Oh stop thinking so much!"

Kasumi was quite tired of trying to figure out the annoying woman floating above her and picked up her pace to get away. She slowed a few feet away from Luffy and Zoro. They were in arms reach, just strolling right in front of her.

There they were.

Just strolling.

Right in front of her.

Kasumi lifted up her left hand, bringing a finger up to Monkey D. Luffy's shoulder. All she had to do was tap once or twice and he'd turn around and they'd face each other and then she would stutter and he'd look at her funny and then Zoro would confront her about following them then she'd stutter some more then Zoro would unsheath Wado Ichimonji and then she'd scream and he'd glare at her and she would faint and- oh god!c Kasumi dropped her arm and turned on a heel, speed-walking off in the opposite direction.

"I cant do it!" She squeal pathectically, drooping her head in shame.

Her guardian rolled her eyes, "Real smooth. I like the whole panicking thing. It was cute."

"Im no stranger to sarcasm, sir."

The woman floating above her dropped down to lock eyes of Kasumi, "Look. You get your ass back there and talk to them!"

Kasumi crossed her arms, turned around and stomped a foot on the ground childishly. "No way, Jose!" Her guardian took her chance, shoved Kasumi from behind and pushing her forward. The girl squealed, causing some people around them to stare at Kasumi as she struggled against an invisible force.

"No! You cant make me!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"We could corrupt the enitre space-time continum! Or- create some kind of paradox! Im not ready for than kind of accusation!" She cried, kicking up dust from the ground as she slid against it.

"You're so difficult! Do you know how many kids would be dying to meet them? And here you are, running away! Is that all you do?!"

Kasumi stopped struggling, her eyebrows knitting together. The woman stopped pushing.

"Oh Kasumi...I didnt mean...Kasumi wait!"

The woman's calls were far away as Kasumi shoved through the crowd, biting down on her lip so hard it almost bled as she fought back tears.

Running away. How stupid of her. Running solved nothing. It just made things worse. And as Kasumi sobbed, dashing down the streeet, shoving past citizens, merchants and certain blonde chefs, she ignored it all, running till she skidded to a stop in what seemed like the downtown plaza, dropping to her knees by the side of a building to hold her head in her hands. She sobbed as quietly as possible, moving to pull her knees to her forehead so she could get the tears out and over with.

The afternoon sun beat down on the city, save for the shady spot Kasumi took refuge under. She stopped hiccupping, but the tears still trailer down her face. She wasnt really aware of anything round her till she heard a gunshot. She only jumped at first, not really know what to do. The sound echoed off the building walls, making it impossible to tell where it came from. Nonetheless, people screamed, scattering every which way, trying to find the source of the firing.

This was soon answered when Kasumi saw a band of men clomping down a street that connected to the big plaza. By the skull and crossbones on their attire, Kasumi assumed they were pirates. It was a pretty safe bet. After this _was_ One Piece and there was quite alot of pirate crews out there. The only thing that concerned her was that she didnt recognize them. Perhaps they were one of the many crews Oda made up to create his OPverse? Either way, Kasumi crouched down, hiding herself behind a bench as the man with the gun shot off another round. She flinched.

The whole crew laughed as the puny Marine officers that took care of the city surrounded them, holding up guns of their own.

"Time to go." Kasumi said quickly, getting up and turning at the same time. This move failed to get her off the ground, however, when she slammed into a large man, knocking her back onto the cobblestone sidewalk. She grunted, her hands stinging after scraping them against the ground. The man above her glared down and the next thing she knew, she was being hoisted up into the air by her forearm, too frightened to move.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We'll meet back up at the docks by dinner, right?"

The others nodded at Nami and split up. Luffy and Zoro stayed on the same path they were all taking, just roaming down the street. Zoro glanced over at his captain, arching a brow at the key in his hands.

"You still have that?" He questioned, gesturing to the trinket. Luffy shrugged, tilting his head down, "The old man was gone before I could give it back!"

"I hope he doesnt want it back," Zoro continued as they turned the corner, "I dont feel like running away from those damn Marines today."

Luffy laughed, shoving the key in his pocket, "Oi, Zoro! You arent any fun!"

"Yeah, well. You say that now- But these bounties on our heads Im surprsied we can just walk around."

"Hey! Do you think that butchershop by the bay docks sells lamb?!" Luffy drooled, not paying attention to his first mate.

"I dont know. Do you even have any mon-" Zoro cut himself short, jerking his head behind them. He frowned, narrowing his eyes. In the crowd, he saw a girl, not too younger than them staring back just as he predicted. She gasped, halting to a stop and hid behind a prefume stall.

"SUGOI!" Luffy suddenly shouted, "Look at that guy juggling!"

Zoro tore his eyes away from the stall, glancing in the direction Luffy was pointing in. He sighed irritaingly, knowing that sooner or later they'd stop to visit the 'juggling man'. There seemed to be a group of carnival people, walking down the street down to the plaza to preform tricks. The two pirates followed to get a better view.

However, when they rounded the corner, there was a gun fire, making everyone in front of them scatter. Luffy and Zoro stayed unusually calm, exchanging glances as they continued on. They got to the plaza, and sure enough, the source of the ruckus was right across the square. Zoro scratched the back of his neck lazily, "Well, that explains why no one was searching for us." He pointed out, seeing Marines being tossed around like rag dolls as they tried to fight off the pirates.

"Oi, Luffy, let's just find the others and leave- Luffy!" That boy never listens.

The captain strolled toward the troublemakers, frowning as he stopped. The man with the gun spotted Luffy, turning to face him in his seven-foot glory. Luffy was not intimidated by this, tilted his head to the right in a confused way.

"Why are you hurting these guys?" He asked, "They didnt do anything to you."

The man cackled, "My boy, we are pirates! We do as we please; And roughing up some pansy Marines is what we feel like doing today!"

"Hey captain! Can we take this little firecracker with us?" Luffy and Zoro (who was now coming up behind Luffy) glanced over at another large man who was holding none other than Kasumi Ren up in the air like a fish on a line. She was past her frightened phase, now trying to kick and punch the pirate as he held her at arms length. Kasumi didnt notice the two mugiwaras as she cursed and struggled.

"Let me go!" She exclaimed, punching the arm that held her.

Zoro narrowed his eyes, recognizing her instantly. This day just got stranger and stranger.

The other 'Captain' gave an indecicive look before he finally shrugged, "Do as you please."

Kasumi stopped fighting, "That sounds _so_ wrong!" She squealed, yelping as the pirate jerked around, turning back to the docks. "Somebody _HELP ME_!" She screamed.

Her plea was granted when the man holding her was flung back across the square. Kasumi was tossed in the air, falling into a pair of large, strong arms. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as she was caught.

"So Sanji was right! There was something going on down here."

Kasumi's eyes opened wide with shock. _'F-Franky?' _She thought staring up at the cyborg. He was smirking, looking over at Luffy and Zoro. She glanced to her right as Sanji landed next to Franky, lighting a cigarette casually behind a hand. He dropped the match, stepping it out.

"Are you hurt, Miss?"

_'Is he talking to me?'_

Kasumi nodded anyway, a bit dumbfounded as she held her bruising forearm.

"Chopper,"

The girl squeaked as she was passed over to another person, or shall we say reindeer. Kasumi felt like a child while Chopper ran off to the bench she was hiding behind before. She was still staring up at Chopper, even as he set her down gently, shrinking down to Brain Point. "Is your arm alright?" He asked, taking out his stethoscope. Kasumi tried to find her voice, but just put her arm out instead. Chopper lifted the sleeve of her green and black striped sweater, examining it briefly. It was more than just a bruised. It was red as well as having deep gashes from the man's fingernail grip. Kasumi sat in silence while Chopper patched up her arm, watching Sanji, Franky, Luffy and Zoro kicked all of the pirate crew's asses right in front of her.

"This is so not happening..." She whispered.

Chopper looked up, "Hm?"

Kasumi blinked, looking down at the doctor, "Oh, I- well..." She stuttered. Chopper finished up treating her, standing, "Well at least you arent screaming that Im a talking reindeer." He admitted cutely. Kasumi mentally slapped herself. _'How mary-sue of me.' _

Chopper didnt notice her interal lecture and glanced back over at his crewmates. "Looks like they're done." He concluded, seeing no more of any standing enemies. "Be careful and dont stressed your arm out too much. You should go home."

Kasumi didnt reply, looking sad for a moment. Chopper blinked, "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, well. Well, I dont really have a..."

"-Do you live on this island?"

Kasumi shook her head.

"Do you have a home?"

Kasumi shook her head once more. She didnt feel like lying; Not that she could to that cute, innocent face.

Chopper stared at her for a moment before Luffy called his name, "Oi! Chopper!" He waved, grinning his goofy smile. The reindeer looked from Luffy, to Kasumi, then back again. The next thing she knew Chopper jumped up to grab her hand, pulling her over to the other guys. Her face looked dumbstruck once more.

"This is your chance!" Kasumi jumped at the sound of her 'guardian's' voice. "Ask to join the crew!"

__

'And be what?'

"I dunno. Uhhh- Musician!"

_'Uhhh- That's what Brooke's for.'_

The girl ignored the fact the voice replied to her thoughts. She didnt have a chance to reply as she slid to a stop beside Chopper.

"Ne, Luffy," He started, "This girl doesnt have a place to go!"

The others caught his drift as they shifted their eyes to Kasumi.

She suddenly felt very, very small.

"W-w-w-w-w-well I can find a place! I mean, I just need to get a job and-"

"Maybe she can stay with us for a while?" CHOPPER! HOW OUT OF CHARACTER OF YOU!

"NO! It's alright I can manage-"

"You poor maiden!" Kasumi froze as a certain blonde chef knelt down, taking her hand, "I saw such sorrowful tears fall from your beautiful brown eyes as you ran past me and I just had to do something!" He explained. Kasumi blinked, was that who she accidently shoved past when she was running away from the manga-fairy lady?

"You were crying?" Kasumi almost jumped into Sanji's arms from fright as Luffy popped up out of nowhere behind her. She spun around, backing away as Luffy took a step forward, bumping into a happy Sanji.

_'Sweet jesus Im trapped!'_

"Hey, guys, what's happening over here? We heard fighting."

"Nami-swan! Robin-chawn!" Kasumi's expression of aggrvation deepened. Great, now ALL the Straw Hats were there! Nami, Usopp and Robin met up with the group, turning their attention to Kasumi. She bit her bottom lip under their stare.

Really, really small., she thought again.

"Who is this?" Usopp asked, pointing to Kasumi.

"Oh, I was uh, just leaving..." Luffy caught her uninjuried arm, swinging Kasumi around to face them once more as she tried to get away. "This is-" He paused.

"Kasumi..."

"Right! And she wants to join our crew!"

The girl choked on air, "HUH?"

__

'Me? Join the crew? What the hell, man! I didnt even ask! I have no fight skills, I cant play an instrument and we havent even made an arc devoted to my past demons yet! Why, Luffy, why?!'

Nami looked Kasumi up and down. She spoke for everyone when she said, "Why her?"

Luffy shrugged, "She doesnt have any place to go!"

"And what can she do for the crew?" Zoro asked. Everyone stared at Kasumi again. She turned red under the pressure. She thought about what what her guardian said. "W-well, I uh...I can clean pretty well. Laundry, dishes, mopping- You name it..." That was lame!

Nami paused, like she was actually thinking about it.

"We could use a cleaner...And another girl wouldnt hurt."

Pirate Theif Nami say _what?_

"THERE'S THE PIRATES!" The nine of them turned to one of the connecting streets of the plaza.

"Great! The Marines!" Usopp exclaimed. Nami turned back to Luffy, "We'll talk about it some other time, Luffy! We have to go!"

"How can we talk about Kasumi joining of we're leaving her here?" Chopper pointed out. The Marine got closer with every thinking moment. Nami flung her shopping backs around under the minimal time to decide, "I dont know! Bring her with us!" She shouted.

"EH?"

With that, the Straw Hats took off down the street, Chopper grabbing Kasumi's hand once more to bring her along. She ran, the now almost permanemt dumbstruck expression plastered on her face. Is this considered kidnapping?

"Look! The Mugiwara's are kidnapping a civilian!"

Oh, okay.

"Way to go, Nami," Zoro muttered, earning him a hit on the head by Sanji, "Nami-swan's decisions are always best!"

Usopp rolled his eyes, "You're just saying that because Kasumi's another girl."

The eight pirates plus one confused teenager tore down the cobblestone street to the docks. Kasumi stared up in awe at the Thousand Sunny, blown away by it's size. Kasumi arched a brow, "Wait- I see no gangplank! How do we- KIYAA!" She shrieked as Luffy grabbed her arm, extending his free one to stretch up to the railings. They were shot into the air, going a billion miles an hour till the two slammed up against a wall of one of the many rooms on the Sunny-Go. Kasumi's head knocked the wood surface with a crack and the world of One Piece blacked out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Waves crashed lightly against the side of the ship making a calming sound with the calls of seagulls and the smell of the ocean. Rays of sunlight lit up the infirmary of the Thousand Sunny. Kasumi stirred in her bed, letting the rocking of the ship try to calm her. She lifted a hand to feel the bandage under her bangs. It was a little damp with blood, but not bad enough to get on her fingers. She sighed, staring up at the shelf above her bed.

It was probably around five o' clock, maybe six, she guessed as she sat there. After a moment of pursuading herself, she got up, tossing the covers off. Picking up a small mirror on Chopper's desk, she watched herself take off the bandages on her head. There was a cut running from her right temple to her hair line, already starting to heal. Kasumi assumed it wasnt too bad. Personally, she thought it was interesting; She'd never been knocked out before and always wondered what it felt like.

"Hn." The girl set down the mirror, turning back to make the bed. After finshing and slipping on her black shoes, she placed a hand on the doorknob, hesitanting to turn it. Opening it up a smig, she glanced through. From below she could hear some laughing and running, reminding her that she was on the second floor of the ship. She stood up straight, opening the door just enough for her to fit through. She closed it silently, turning back to to moved her way to the railings and look over the edge.

Below, Luffy Usopp and Chopper were playing. Kasumi smiled slightly to herself. _'What kind of teenagers play tag?'_ She thought playfully, watching them run around for a moment. She contiued walking and stopped in front of the kitchen door, leaning up on the port hole to peer inside. Sanji was preparing dinner by the stove, she assumed, while Franky, Robin, Nami and Zoro sat at the dining table, appearing to be talking. Kasumi put her hand on the kitchen's doorhandle, closing her eyes and sighing to gather up her nerves. With a quick nod to assure herself, she turned the handle and poked her head inside. Everyone in the kitchen paused, turning to the door.

Kasumi waved shyly, entering the room and closing the door lightly behind her.

"Um, h-hello." She greeted quietly.

"Hey, you're up!" Franky said, waving his hand as well.

"Sorry about what happened," Nami apologized, "Our captain can sort of be-"

"An idiot?" Zoro finished, arching a brow in the navigator's direction. Nami's face deadpanned, "You're not so bright yourself."

Zoro grunted, taking a swig of rum straight from the bottle. As the two argured, Robin watched Kasumi as she fiddled with her hands nervously. The historian set her cup of coffee down, resting her chin in her palm.

"So are you going to be working with us, Maid-san?" She questioned nonchantly.

Kasumi looked up, shocked that they were still considering letting her stay with them. "You were serious?"

"It was sort of in the heat of the moment," Nami admitted, "But I was. And we owe it to you, after what Luffy did."

The girl didnt know whether it was a good thing or bad. Should she be happy she got to be with the Straw Hats? Or should she be worried that she was screwing anything up? And why were they even letting her join?

"Why are you letting me join so suddenly?" Kasumi asked, "What if Im sort of spy for another crew?"

"Are you?" Zoro countered, giving Kasumi the same suspious look from the first time they met.

"O-Of course not! But..."

"Luffy trusts you enough to join," Sanji explained from the kitchen, "He asks people to join us all the time- No one he has ever asked was bad. I dont believe he'd be making a bad decision now, Kasumi-chawn."

The girl fought back a blush, looking down. _The_ Sanji used her name with an honorific! "So...Uh, do I just start cleaning or..."

"First," Nami began, "You're going to have to answer some questions." Kasumi nodded, finally sitting down across from the other four. She kept her hands under the table, still fiddling with them to keep her distracted.

"Is this your first time being on a pirate crew?" Nami asked.

Kasumi nodded.

"Why become a pirate?" Robin questioned. The girl shrugged, "I've always wanted to be one."

"Do you have any fighting skills?" Zoro finally said.

"Well, I attended a dojo when I was a kid... but I quit when I got my blackbelt. That's about it besides a few fights in school."

"So you go to school?" Robin assumed. Kasumi mentally slapped herself for the second time that day. That wouldnt make any sense at all! She started down at the table cloth, "I just quit. eleven years of the same stuff is too boring for me."

"So you can read and write?"

"Two of my favroite things to do."

"Can you repair anything?" Franky spoke. Kasumi thought about it. The only thing she was really good at was tech stuff. Printers, computers, gadgets- But that didnt really apply to this world. She glanced back up at Franky, "Sort off, just dont let me try to fix something really important. I can help you with the toaster but if it's an engine; you're on your own." She laughed nervously. Franky smirked.

Nami shifted in her chair, leaning back to cross her legs casually, "So where are you from? You said you didnt have a home."

"I uh, well, I was born in a busy city far, far away from here. I just started travelling." Kasumi lied, trying to stay as calm as possible. Kasumi reminded herself to thank her parents for her complusive lying disorder.

The four at the table exchanged glances. Nami asked the final question. "Are you sure you want to be a pirate?"

Kasumi nodded, almost on reflex. "I do."

The navaigator sighed, "I guess that makes you a Straw Hat."


	3. Some Teddy Bears and Waterfalls

**A/N:**

**LOL Sooo Im suppose to be updating 'And When The Sky Is Falling', but I was like "Hey! This story exists!" and thought i'd finish up this chapter that I half-wrote about a year ago --;**

**Oh and for anyone that cares (which you probably dont xD), I took the liberty of doing the last two chapters some justice in proof-reading, so they dont suck as much spell wise.**

* * *

Kasumi pinned up another shirt onto the clothes line. She felt pretty good that morning. It'd been a long time since she'd been to the ocean. Though she avoided most of the others on the ship, she found it....Nice that they did not really mind her being around. Above her, however, a certain fairy hovered, waiting quite impatiently. Sure, it was quiet. And yeah, it was peaceful. But after about the third load of laundry, Kasumi's guardian had groan ridculiously bored.

"..._Do _something!"

Kasumi rolled her eyes, not look up from the pile of laundry. She clipped a pair of clothes pins to a familiar red vest. "I am doing something." She replied calmly.

"No you're not. You're hanging clothes to dry for monkey's sake!"

"That's doing something."

The fairy's face dead panned. "You're a strange, strange little girl, you know that?"

"Che!" Kasumi, waved the older woman off, "Says the chick with the wings."

"Gauuh! This is stanard fairy protocal!" She gasped, offended.

"Whatever. You're a spaz."

Kasumi stood up straight and lifted the gray beanie cap from her hair, wiping her forehead with the back of her palm. Well, that load was all hung up. The girl picked up the large basket beside her and started for the washer again, leaving the manga store owner (If that was what she really even was). Said woman sighed, whipping her wand around her and disappearing (To Kasumi's relief). It was embaressing to seem like she was talking to herself..

"Kasumi-saaaaaan!" A voice called. The girl peered over the edge of the railing to see Sanji waving at her animatedly.

"Lunchtime! Lunchtime!" Usopp and Chopper chanted. Kasumi smiled, setting down her basket and hurried down the stairs. She joined the crew, standing around the table on deck. Eating Sanji's food with the Straw Hats? _This_ was definitely a dream come true. Soon everyone was eating lunch like any other day. But to Kasumi, this was just pure awesomeness. She kept her cool, though, only putting just enough on her plate.

"Idatakimasu!" Luffy cheered, digging in.

Nami sighed, scrunching her nose in disgust. "Slow down, idiot. It looks like you're going to choke!" Their captain replied with the unintellegent response of a mouthful of food. Their navigator rolled her eyes, going back to chat with Robin.

"Oi, Marimo, stop hogging all the grog, eh?" Sanji growled, setting down a plateful of steaks. The swordsman grunted, ignoring him. _'So arrogant,' _Sanji thought dully, continuing to set down the rest of his dishes. He stopped by Kasumi to set down a plate of fried rice, catching a glanced to see how she was doing. He paused when he witnessed her just staring at her plate, appearing to not be eating.

"Do you not like it, Kasumi-san?" He asked in a hurt voice. You know, the one that says he's ashamed for not satisfying the ladies?

Kasumi jumped, startled. She stuttered over her words, blushing. "I- no no, it's really good!" She stammered, spooning a ridiculous bunch of noddles in her mouth. _'How embaressing,'_ She thought, her cheeks puffing out. To think of all the times she'd want to try his food - She loved it!

Sanji went a twirl, dancing around her. "Nami-swan has such a take-control beauty, Robin-chwan her mature, distinict beauty! But Kasumi! Is it swan- or chan? She's so cute! Like an innocent little angel! It must be Kasumi-chan!" The chef fawned.

From the other side of the table, Franky obversed them over his sunglasses. "Mah, she's a bit sensitive, no?" He pointed out while she was distracted by Sanji. Nami shrugged. "Well she isnt that old. Im surprised someone as young as her would want to become a pirate."

"She's definitely starting from the bottom up," Zoro muttered, pointing out her job as their 'maid'. Nami glared at him, "As opposed to what? Lazy swordsman?"

Luffy burst out into laugth at Nami's remark and Zoro's expression. He wiped his face sloppily. "She's not that bad! I bet she can fight too!"

"That reminds me," Usopp suddenly whispered to them seeing as he was close to her. "Can she?"

"She wasnt confident about it," Nami explained, "We need to get her a weapon. Probably long range so she doesnt get hurt. She'll need all the help she can get with this stupid guy as captain leading us to danger every other day." Luffy was completely out of the conversation, grinning and patting his big belly. Zoro sighed shaking his head, "He better be right about her."

"When has Captain-san been wrong about choosing his crewmembers?" Robin pitched with a smile.

"Never," The man admitted resentfully, "I just dont trust her."

They all turned to see Kasumi done eating, playing a game of tickle monster with Chopper on the lawn. Nami sweatdropped, "Yeah, she's just the perfect picture for suspision, isnt she?" Zoro glared, pointing his fork accusingly. "That's what they _want_ you to think."

"They, Zoro?" Robin smiled.

"You know what I mean," He snapped.

---

"Hey guys!" Usopped called from the helm, "Check that out!"

Now I think we can all agree that Nami was probably the best damn navigator in the history of forever. So when she saw the island that was not on their map's next stop, she was slightly taken off guard. She stood from the lunch table, hurrying up the stairs for a better few. Pulling out her maps, it was clear. This place definitely wasn't suppose to be there. She scratched the back of her neck, staring at her calculations.

"Are we going on an adventure?!" Luffy exclaimed, jumping down next to the woman.

She sighed irritably, "I guess so. The log pose has to adjust, I dont think we should skip it."

As Kasumi heard the cheers of the captain, she looked up at the island. Chopper stopped giggling.

"What's wrong?"

"Ill...Be right back." She assured, leaving the little reindeer.

Kasumi entered the kitchen, looking around, "Hey!" She hissed, "Fairy lady!"

After a moment, the woman appeared in a wispy light, "You called?" She answered, idly floating in the air. Kasumi crossed her arms, "What's the deal?! Where's Thriller Bark?? Or those Lovely Land people?"

"My dear whatever are you talking about?" She asked innocently. Kasumi frowned, "Are you throwing them off course?"

"Oh heavens no! I wouldnt do such a thing!" The guardian insisted, "Im merely....Creating some bonding time for you and the Straw Hats."

"Bonding time?? I dont need any bonding time! I told you Im not going to be responsible for any space-time continum explosioness!!"

"It wont!" The woman snapped, "Stop freaking out. You're making this less fun!"

"Pffft- Che, WHATEVER! Just- Be gone or something," Kasumi demanded, making a 'shoo' motion with her hands. The fairy sweatdropped, disappearing from sight. Kasumi rolled her eyes, turning to leave the galley. _'Crazy woman,'_ she thought, folding her arms over her chest. She wondered what she would do now that she was done with the laundry. Maybe mopping up the second deck would keep her away from the crew. 'Oh god, this is awkward! Most fans would be all over this!'

As she contempated, she jumped as Zoro appeared in the doorway, eyeing her while he brought in the dirty dishes. She stopped walking for a bit, moving out of his way meekly. The girl made a move to leave before Zoro finally asked,

"Who were you talking to to?"

She blinked, bewildered, "Huh?"

"You were yelling," he said casually, placing the dishes in the sink. Kasumi threw together a lie,

"-At myself! I was yelling at myself. You know, for washing the whites with the colors..."

"Hm." The swordsman grunted, clearly not convinced. Kasumi gulped, quickly checking the non-existant watch on her wrist, "Oops lookit that! It is getting late...In France!" She exclaimed stupidly, rushing out the door. Zoro blinked.

"...What's France?"

---

"SUGOI," Luffy exclaimed, not bothering to use the gangplank as he shot an arm out to one of the towering palm trees, springing into action. He swung back and forth, taking in the site of the beach. The others soon followed, Sanji holding up a backpack.

"9 bento boxes," He stated, "Dont eat everything at once."

Luffy nodded and in a flash was off with Usopp and Chopper to do regular island-searching. Kasumi watched as Robin and Nami layed out towels, Sanji fawned them with tropical beverages, Zoro picking the perfect spot to nap and Franky hanging up the volleyball net for when the other guys came back. Nami tapped the glass of the compass a few times before throwing on a pair on sunglasses, lying down under the umberella.

Kasumi took off her sweater to cool off, plopping down under a palm tree in just her tank top and brown jeans. She sighed comfortably. This was definitely amazing. Like Hawaii or Fiji. She squished the powdered sand between her toes, closing her eyes for a moment.

Now, I could go on how simple yet wonderful this day would have been, with it's nice beachy beachness and how everything was a okay without any obstacles or running for any lives, but there is two problems with going in this direction. One, that would be terribly boring. And two, well. This was One Piece. When does that EVER happen?

---

Luffy huffed as he made it to the top of a boulder at the bottom of the volcano. He scanned the island, taking in the all the many possiblities for adventure. When his eyes landed on a cave branching off the on volcano on the lake, his mind was set. That would be where they started. From down below, Usopp and Chopper waited patiently.

"Oi, Luffy!" Usopp called, "What do you see?"

The teen pointed in the direction of their next adventure and jumped off the rock. "There's a cool-looking cave! Let's go in it!" He said. But of course 'Let's go in it' is formal for, 'We're going anyway' in Usopp and Choppers eyes. One would think they'd learn to go with Luffy or not in any situation, but found themselves being dragged along anyway, like I said.

The opening of the cryptic grotto seemed more and more ominus as they got closer. 'This is definitly a bad idea,' Usopp thought ruefully. Nonetheless, they entered, getting swallowed by the darkness. Luffy childishly shouted out a "HELLO," echoing it through the stone walls. Chopper noted the small trickle of water on the ground as it gently flowed out of the cave.

"This place is so COOL!" Luffy shouted, just loving the echoing. The travelled a bit deeper and followed the path which to Chopper and Usopp was bad, for it curved, shutting out more light. Their captain did not notice, only going farther. "Oi, Luffy, maybe we should go back and tell the others where we are, in case something happens...Im getting a bad case of 'Dont go in that cave'itis." The marksman lied, thinking the worse as usual.

"You arent scared, are you Usopp?" Chopper asked.

The man stopped, faltering before striking a manly pose, "Of course not! Why should I be scared, after all the monster-filled caves Ive conquered before? HA!" Chopper's eyes lit up of course, "Monster-filled?!"

"Oh yeah! I never told you?" Usopp made himself look as though he was reminiscing the day it happened. Of course in reality, he basically stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out another lie. All without noticing Luffy stopping, bumping into the boy himself. Chopper haulted as well. "What is it, Luf--"

---

Kasumi's head snapped up as a blood-curtling scream ripped through the air. It would have been funny if it werent for the fact it was Chopper and Usopp's which meant something bad must have already happened. She stood a bit, searching in the direction the screams were bellowed from. The others did as well and exchanged glances.

"I guess it's time to go look for them," Nami sighed, tying her bikini top up and standing. Robin smiled and set down her book, putting on her sun hat. Once again, Kasumi was shocked by their calm reactions. She jumped as Sanji swiveled towards her, a tropical drink at hand, "Pina colada?" He offered. She blinked innocently, "Is it good? What's it made of?"

The chef was delighted to literally tell the most detailed description of a drink the girl had ever heard as the six of them travelled through the forest. At one point, Zoro jumped atop a palm tree, scanning the area for his missing crewmembers. Soon he spotted the cave and all agreed, that was definitly there they were. The approached the mouth of the lair with no sign of Luffy Chopper or Usopp.

"Luffy!" Nami called, "Luffy!"

Kasumi tossed her sweater onto her shoulder, avoiding the walls as she went. They turned the corner when something caught her eye. It jumped from one side of the cave to the other from behind them all before disappearing back into the darkness.

"Freaky," She commented, arching a brow. Franky glanced over his sunglasses, "Hn?"

"I dont know...It's looked like a teddy bear or something! ...Like that," She pointed to a sillhoute of a raggity looking animal against the sun's rays. She paused, dropping her finger, "Uh oh."

One bear, two bears, three bears four, the Straw Hats watched as four turned to much much more. And it would have been fun, if they didnt have to run, but their evil red eyes werent anything to ignore.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!" Kasumi shrieked as they ran deeper and deeper into the cave. She found herself running the fastest in front of the others, glancing over her shoulder at the crew _and_ the vicious killer teddy bears. Yes, they were cute, in that anime stuff-animal way, but only if they closed their eyes and stopped barring their rows and rows of sharp teeth.

Now they were running blindly through the darkness. Kasumi was surprised she didnt slam into a wall yet. However, Robin caught glimpse of a dim light up ahead. It was a greenish-blue glow with moving bits of white. A reflection of water, perhaps? Unfortunately, correct.

"Err--Guys!" Kasumi shouted, starting to feel winded.

"WHAT?" They all shouted back. They noted the water that was once a small stream at their feet was growing to reach their ankles. It was getting higher and higher, making Kasumi realize something. "....Is that a....?"

The crew stopped running and by the laws of anime and all that is animation, they saw it was just a bit too late to scream, "WATERFAAAAALL!"

The six Straw Hats plumetted into the darkness, down down down. In fact, it was a bit ridiculious, their descent. They even had to take a breath before continuing their screams.

"WE'RE STILL FALLING?!" Nami exclaimed, latched onto Sanji. But not for long, Zoro saw, as he spotted the gushing river pour out of another hole below them coming closer, "Look out!" He warned and everyone hit it, saving them from smacking into the rapids down below. Kasumi blindly surfaced as all of them were swept by the current right off their feet down the underground river. Clumsily, she tried to stay afloat, scraping her shoes at the sandbed beneath them until a strong arm grabbed her keeping her up. She witnessed Zoro through blurry eyes and only coughed up water in thanks.

They hit a sharp curve and were sent even faster down the river. Franky gurgled comically, splashing around, while Sanji and Nami aided Robin to say afloat in the water.

The level of the river began to get lower, but at the angle of the ground, and how it soon turned into a slippery slide, no one could stop. It was like sliding down a granite wall.

"Look out!" Zoro shouted, suddenly grabbing Kasumi roughly to avoid several jagged rocks. The slick slip n' slide was coming to an end with more and more rocks as they came up to three different cave openings.

"Kasumi-cha-!" Sanji's voice was completely cut off as then the crew was serperated. Zoro and Kasumi, Sanji, Robin and Nami, then Franky, all down different shoots. As if they weren't already going fast, now it was even faster.

"Oh god!" Kasumi squealed, gripping the swordsman frantically. "Do something, Marimo!" She exclaimed absent mindedly, terrified.

"Dont you dare start calling me that-!" He warned.

"Quit shoving!"

"Let go of my arm!"

"Ouch!"

"Oi!"

As the two fought they rounded another corner until finally there was a steep dip. They were dropped down almost ninety degrees and then hit a ramp, shooting out of the caves like a cannon.

"AAAAAHHH!!" Everyone screamed as they met up in mid air over a large underground lake.

_Splash!_

Kasumi surfaced with a big gasp, breathless. She splashed around recklessly until Sanji swam over, helping her float. "Look, there's a shore!" He pointed out not too far away. The six of them paddled there way to the underground beach, pulling themselves from the ice-cold waters.

Franky set Robin down gently, Nami wringing out her hair. Kasumi simply let herself fall in the sand, still breathing heavily.

"This is not going to be an everyday thing, is it?"


End file.
